tdiwritersnuzlockefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode Thirteen: TU - Judgement Day
shot721.png|This is it, folks. We're done training and we're ready to face Clair. shot722.png|Kind of ominous that we're fighting her in episode thirteen, huh? shot723.png|I've taken the liberty of cutting out the training scenes, and only showing the end results. The reason being that I wanted to make sure there would be room in this episode to face Clair. shot724.png|I'm feeling pretty good about our chances in there. I think we'll be leaving with eight badges and five members of Team Unstoppable. shot725.png|I'm going to post the answers to the Q&A, and then I'll fight Clair. I haven't fought her, at this point. I uploaded these stat pages as soon as everyone reached level 50. Also, Gideon knows Earthquake now, one of the most powerful moves in the whole game. Koopa now knows Hyper Beam, which is even stronger than Earthquake, basepower-wise. shot726.png|Here we go, it's time to fight Clair. Wait...is that lava? O_o shot727.png|Obviously. shot728.png|Funny, you don't look like Lance to me. Ooooooooooh, burn! ^('o')^ shot729.png|'Cha. shot730.png|Bring it, guuuuuuuuurl! shot731.png|Batman called...he wants his cape back! :O shot732.png|Dragon is supereffective against Dragon, so we're trying Dragon Rage out. shot733.png|Dragon Rage didn't do much, since Koopa has relatively low Sp. Attack. The Dragonair countered with Thunder Wave, paralyzing Koopa. shot734.png|Let's see how she likes a Hyper Beam to the face... shot735.png|Being paralyzed reduces your speed, so her Dragonair is able to attack before my Gyarados. shot736.png|However, Hyper Beam was able to OHKO her Dragonair. TU -1, Clair - 0 shot737.png|Yeah, I probably should. Koopa is paralyzed still, and Hyper Beam has to recharge. shot738.png|Tonight's fight card: "Machoke Man" Avi Savage vs. some Dragonair that doesn't have a cool nickname. shot739.png|Cross Chop has a basepower of 100, I believe. This Dragonair should fall, pretty easily. shot740.png|TU - 2, Clair - 0 shot741.png|You know it, voice that asks me questions. shot742.png|Hopefully this isn't the Dragonair that knows Thunderbolt...or Ice Beam...have I made a mistake? shot743.png|Hmm...using Fly grants Webly one-turn immunity to most moves, including Ice Beam and Thunderbolt. shot744.png|*insert Creed's "Higher" here* shot745.png|You know what it was? I think it was the wingspan. shot746.png|Yeah, all that's left is Kingdra. shot747.png|Kingdra vs. The Machoke King. Place your bets, ladies and bros. shot748.png|Let's try a Cross Chop. C'mon, Machoke Man! Do it for Elizabeth! shot749.png|The Kingdra is faster than Machoke Man :O shot750.png|Hahaha! But you know, taking a Cross Chop from Machoke Man is like trying to stop a bullet with a sheet of plywood. shot751.png|Let's finish this, nice and easy-like. shot752.png|-.- You really just can't accept defeat, huh? shot753.png|So, thanks to that hyper potion, Kingdra survived. shot754.png|Let's try a Karate Chop. I don't want to waste a Cross Chop, at this point. shot755.png|>:O GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! shot756.png|:D Hahaha! How do you feeeel, Clair? Mad, I bet! shot757.png|That was way easier than I thought. Then again, I have the best team ever on my side! shot758.png|TU - 4, Clair - big fat 0! shot759.png|Dang right she was. shot760.png|...What do you mean? I won...give me my badge, you hag! >:O shot761.png|So, I have to go to the Dragon's Den now, and talk to some wise old sage. I need Whirlpool to get there. However, Whirlpool sucks and I don't want to use it on Koopa. So I went to route 27, and caught this here Tentacruel. Cameo by Zinc! shot762.png|Welcome to the team, Teatime. You'll be boxed, shortly. shot763.png|Teatime learned Useless Move! Teatime's self-esteem fell! It was super-effective! shot764.png|The first thing I encountered was a Magikarp -.- shot765.png|Uh...I was told to come here. By Clair. Your gym leader. What, do you live under a rock or something? shot766.png|Thanks -.- Tell that to your thugs, outside. shot767.png|I know. Gimme the badge. shot768.png|He said to GIVE ME THE BADGE. shot769.png|Sigh...you know what? Screw ya'll, I'll just make my own badge -.- shot770.png|Thank you >.> shot771.png|Dragonbreath? Thanks Clair, that's how I'll remember you. Your dragonbreath. shot772.png|Thanks, bro. shot773.png|Uh...no? shot774.png|Get it? Kanto + Johto, for ya'll who don't. shot775.png|Teatime couldn't learn it, and neither could anyone else :/ shot776.png|We're officially in Kanto, and on the best route ever. shot777.png|:D I'm so excited! shot778.png|Let's hope for something useful, ja'know? shot779.png|It was a Graveler...I'm not sure if I'll use it, or not. shot780.png|Well, now I'd feel bad if I boxed him. Stupid randomizer :/ Okay, Elite Four may start next episode! See ya then, yo!